The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mini Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bodlizviosta’.
The new Mini Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely-branching Mini Impatiens cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Mini Impatiens originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Impatiens walleriana identified as code number 2IM388-1, not patented. The cultivar Bodlizviosta was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. in January, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Mini Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.